


MI6 Mistletoe

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Office party. Mistletoe. What more needs to be said?
Relationships: James Bond/Female M, James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	MI6 Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the fic I had hoped to have posted for Christmas. That one is sitting, unfinished on my computer, but will, hopefully, be finished for New Years. December was a busy month at work. While nowhere near the 'front lines'... what I do is deemed as essential. Goods still need to cross the border... and I am one of many to ensure that happens.
> 
> This was written in a couple hours this evening. Because I so wanted to give you all a little Christmas fic.
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all!!

James strode into the banquet room and stopped in the doorway. He glanced around and could not stop the grin that came to his face.

It looked like Christmas had exploded.

Every Christmas decoration imaginable had been strewn around the room. Garlands, lights, ornaments, and so much more.

He shook his head in amusement as he spotted Tanner, then made his way over to his friend.

“Tanner,” he said, reaching Six’s Chief of Staff.

“I did not think you were going to show,” Bill remarked.

James shrugged.

“M ordered you, didn’t she?”

“Yep.”

Tanner chuckled.

“Speaking of M, is she here?”

Tanner nodded, then pointed across the room. “She’s over there.”

James looked to where Tanner was pointing and saw M standing by herself, observing the various MI6 workers. He turned back to Tanner. “Why is she all by herself?”

“She’s standing under the mistletoe,” Bill told him. “But I don’t think she realizes it. That’s why everyone is a little leery about going over.”

“They don’t want to chance having to kiss the boss?”

“Exactly.”

James turned to look at M once again. He suspected most of the people in the room could not see it, the almost sad, resigned look on her face; she hid it well. But James could see it. He could see the hurt in her eyes that everyone seemed to be too afraid to approach her.

“Excuse me, Bill,” he muttered.

“Of course,” Tanner replied.

James did not hear him, already halfway across the room. The only thought in his head was that this was his chance to make at least one fantasy come true.

To kiss M.

**~*007*~**

Olivia looked around the room, pleased to see so many of her employees mingling and enjoying themselves. She had been sceptical about having the Christmas party, but Tanner and Moneypenny had convinced her it would be a good idea; that it was needed. Watching everyone having a good time, she was glad she had given in and allowed it.

She had also noticed, much to her dismay, that everyone seemed to be doing their best to not venture toward where she was standing. And while she knew being M gave many of them pause, made them a little nervous to approach her, she had always thought herself to be a fair boss, and that her employees knew they could come to her if they needed.

Yes, her presence had been acknowledged – nods and small waves – by several of the office workers and many of the field agents, but still, none had dared to approach her. And she could not help wondering why.

She tried not to let it, but it hurt.

Not wanting to dwell on it, choosing instead to focus on the happiness of her employees, she took a sip of her punch.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the main entrance to see Bond enter. She took another sip of her drink to cover her impulse to lick her lips. 

Christ, but he looks good, she thought. 

She watched him scan the room, then cross over to join Tanner. Moments later, she felt his eyes on her, but refused to meet his gaze. She knew, somehow, that he would be able to see the hurt in her eyes.

Suppressing a sigh, she let her gaze travel around the room once more, deciding in that moment that she would leave shortly to allow everyone to relax more and enjoy themselves.

Olivia felt James’ eyes on her again, and slowly, she turned back to find him striding across the room toward her.

Her breath caught.

There was a look on his face. One she had only seen in her dreams.

She swallowed hard when he stopped in front of her.

“Good evening, 007,” Olivia said. “Glad you could make it.”

He grinned at her. “I wasn’t given much choice, as I recall.”

Olivia smirked.

“Still, I am glad you ordered me to attend.”

“Oh? Why?”

James seemed to pause, then replied, “Have you realized that you are standing beneath mistletoe?”

“I’m…” She looked up. “Oh shit!”

**~*007*~**

“I’m…”

James watched as she tilted her head back to look above her.

“Oh shit!”

He chuckled.

“I wondered why…” Her voice trailed off, as she lowered her head to look at James.

James watched her eyes widen slightly as he stepped closer, then leaned down to press his lips to hers. He counted to five, then raised his head. “Happy Christmas, M.”

He straightened up and took a step back, waiting for her reaction.

Would she slap him? Fire him? Send him on the most boring assignment she could think of?

He held his breath.

The breath left him in a rush, when seconds later, M grabbed his hand, then turned and marched out of the room, pulling him with her.

**~*007*~**

Olivia’s heart raced.

James had kissed her.

She could see he was worried he had crossed the line, but also, she could see that he was not sorry he had done it.

Deciding not to torture him too long, Olivia made her decision.

Reaching out, she grabbed his hand, then turned on her heel and walked out of the room, dragging him with her down the hall.

Once they were far enough away, she stopped and turned to face him.

Without giving him a chance to prepare, she reached up, grasped his face between her hands and drew his head down to hers, and kissed him.

She counted to three in her head before she felt him respond.

His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her against his body, as he opened his mouth to the pressure of her tongue.

Soft moans echoed in the hall as their tongues met and the kiss deepened.

They parted several minutes later, foreheads resting together, both panting softly.

“Happy Christmas, James,” she whispered.

“My god, M,” James groaned. “Please tell me this means what I think it means.”

“That I want you? Yes.” She nodded.

“Thank fuck.”

“Mmm… apt choice of word.” Olivia raised her head. “Shall we?”

James nodded, then grinned. “Santa got my letter after all.”

Olivia laughed. “He got mine, too.”

They shared another quick kiss, then, hand in hand, they made their way down the hall, away from the party…

…heading for a Christmas party for two.


End file.
